Amour et patinage
by Voracity666
Summary: Suite de "Lapin glacé" - pas besoin de l'avoir lu- Jack a traîné Jeannot jusqu'au lac pour lui faire partager l'une de ses passions : le patin à glace. Et les baisers de Jeannot. Yaoi


**Hey !**

**Comme vous avez été nombreuses (Nombreux ?) à me demander une suite, en voilà une hypothétique.**

**Sinon, il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu "Lapin glacé" pour comprendre, tant qu'on garde en tête le fait que Jeannot peut revêtir une apparence humaine  
**

******Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à DreamWorks Animation**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était un temps à la Jack Frost. Pas très beau, voir carrément moche, et neigeux depuis la veille.

Malgré son tempérament doux, Fée râlait contre ce froid qui engourdissait les ailes de ses petites et ralentissait le travail.

North s'en moquait, le nez dans ses figurines de glace.

Sable n'était pas trop gêné non plus, saupoudrant de rêves les endormis.

Quand à Jeannot...

Il éternua une fois, puis deux, et trois.

-Fais un vœu ! S'exclama la voix guillerette de Jack.

Ce dernier se laissa soulever par le vent sur quelques centimètres avant de redescendre, le tout sous le regard désabusé de son amant.

Emmitouflé sous plusieurs couches de vêtements chauds, celui-ci l'observait d'un air morne, se demandant en boucle comment il avait pu accepter une folie pareille.

-Allez, viens ! Tu as promis !

Ah oui, c'est parce qu'il était _incapable_ de lui dire non, il semblerait.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, l'esprit de Pâques posa un pied prudent sur la glace solide, puis un autre. Il fut rejoint par Jack qui lui prit les mains pour l'encourager.

-Je continue de penser que ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle... marmonna-t-il.

Il s'agrippa au cou de Jack, les oreilles basses, quand il faillit chuter. Jack aurait pu ronronner de bonheur.

-Détends-toi, ça va venir tout seul, le rassura-t-il. Et après, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer !

Il y avait une telle assurance dans sa voix que Jeannot était prêt à le croire sans trop y réfléchir. Alors il se détacha de lui avec lenteur, tentant de rester stable sur ses pieds.

Pour faire plaisir à son ami, il s'était transformé, revêtant son apparence humaine. Depuis les débuts mouvementés de leur relation, il avait appris à jouer avec son corps comme un adulte, et plus comme un enfant, le comprenant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se souvenait de sa vie _d'avant_ (un potier sans importance) qu'il savait pour autant gérer son corps comme il lui convenait. À lui et à Jack.

Relevant un peu la tête, il croisa les yeux bleu glace qui l'observait amoureusement. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser lentement, ses yeux rivés aux siens.

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Jack avait eut l'idée d'initier son petit-ami à la patinoire et, depuis, il neigeait sans discontinuer, pour s'assurer de la bonne tenue de la glace. Il ne manquerait plus que son lapin frileux goûte à la morsure de l'eau !

Aux siennes de morsures, par contre...

Se calmant autant qu'il le put, l'esprit de l'hiver se détacha du corps chaud de son aimé et entreprit de lui apprendre les rudiments du patinage, comme il l'avait fait à sa sœur, des siècles plus tôt...

Malgré sa frousse, Jeannot apprenait vite et Jack le lâcha pour le regarder évoluer sur la glace. Patinant avec grâce, il esquissa quelques acrobaties sans y penser, habitué à cet état de faire. Son esprit était plus occupé par la silhouette hésitante devant lui que par sa propre personne.

-Tu compte rester derrière longtemps ? Le héla Jeannot.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une poignée de secondes pour le rejoindre, lui volant un baiser au passage et l'arrosant de glace raclée.

-Tu sais comme j'aime être derrière toi... Mais ce que je préfère, c'est t'avoir dans mes bras.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, les arrêtant.

-Tu as le nez encore plus froid que d'habitude, grogna Jeannot. Arrête.

-Non, je suis bien comme ça.

Le plus vieux gigota tant et si bien qu'ils finirent les fesses au sol, les membres emmêlés et le rire joyeux de l'enfant du froid dans les oreilles.

-Alors mon lapin ? Tu n'arrives plus à rester sur tes jambes ?

Ledit lapin grogna et tenta de se relever mais ne s'étala que plus, à l'amusement de son compagnon qui l'attrapa par pour le serrer contre lui, se gavant de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il lui déposa de légers baisers sur tout les morceaux de peau qui étaient découverts.

-Mais jamais tu te calmes ?

-Tu peux parler, toi, aux périodes de Pâques !

Jeannot retroussa la lèvre supérieure, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il se mettait à bouder, mais Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa grimace, l'embrassant à nouveau et tirant sur l'épaisse écharpe. Les flocons tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, les enveloppant dans le silence de la nature.

Loin de la civilisation humaine, perdus dans la neige, dessinant de glace sur l'eau gelée, les deux esprits s'apprivoisaient à leurs manières.

Ils n'avaient pu garder leur mise en couple au secret pendant un moment, étant tous deux dotés d'une personnalité aussi possessive que jalouse, alors Fée qui tripotait allègrement Jack, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Je ne suis pas tombé là ! S'exclama Jeannot.

-Pas encore, tu veux dire, le taquina l'esprit du froid.

Il continua de l'embêter gentiment, se remémorant la crise de jalousie à laquelle il avait pu assister, suivit d'une déclaration d'amour aussi maladroite que décousue avec les trois autres gardiens en état de choc comme témoins. C'était un souvenir aussi drôle que gênant.

-Finalement, je préfère ne pas savoir, marmonna l'esprit de Pâques.

Le petit sourire en coin de celui du froid le conforta dans cette idée : il ne voulait _définitivement_ pas savoir. Ça risquait de lui retomber dessus, après !

-Vire ton oreille de là, Jeannot, elle me gène.

L'une des grandes oreilles du lapin transformé avait, en effet, élu domicile sur le visage de Jack, l'empêchant ainsi de voir.

-Même sans ta vue tu serais capable de te repérer...

L'oreille resta à sa place.

-Mon petit lapin viendrait de me faire un compliment ou je me trompe ?

-Vire tes pattes de là ! Grogna-t-il.

Détournant le visage et maudissant les rougeurs qui s'y développaient, Jeannot ne put éviter pour autant la paire de bras qui l'entourèrent pour le serrer contre lui, ni les lèvres froides qui se pressèrent contre sa gorge.

Il ne les évita pas et ne les repoussa pas non plus. Car malgré la froide distance qu'il s'obligeait à marquer entre eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'abreuver de toutes marques d'affections de la part de son amant. Autant ce dernier avait la température des éléments qu'il maîtrisait, autant il savait être aussi brûlant que les déserts de l'Australie où demeurait le lapin les trois-quarts de l'année.

-Tu m'énerves, maugréa-t-il.

-Même pas vrai !

Il lui vola de nouveau un baiser puis s'éloigna, reprenant ses pirouettes et ses cabrioles.

Jeannot lui jeta à peine un regard, se concentrant sur ses patins. Il pouvait sentir ses joues lui cuir et des bouffées de chaleur élire domicile vers son estomac. Alors il détourna e regard et fixai la glace glissant sous les lames tranchante.

Il était tellement absorbé qu'il fut plus que surpris lorsque Jack lui sauta dessus sans crier gare, les faisant chuter dans un épais tas de neige. Il comptait se mettre à râler lorsqu'un baiser passionné lui scella les lèvres le temps de quelques secondes. Si on le prenait par les sentiments, aussi... il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.

-Et si on passait à un autre style de sport ? Susurra Jack.

Il glissait ses mains sous les couches de vêtements couvrants, s'amusant des frimousses qui secouaient l'épiderme sensible.

Il prit de nouveau sa bouche, s'amusant des réactions qu'il faisait naître chez son amant. Il savait où passer les mains, la langue, les jambes...

Jusqu'à ce que Jeannot ne reprenne sa forme de lapin, coupant court aux préliminaires et faisant pleurnicher de frustration Jack qui se laissa tomber sur le dos.

-Pas encore !

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**


End file.
